Batman, Rise of Crow
by CyanPhobos
Summary: Rise of Scarecrow! So I've put in my favourite couple lol might as well make this batman fanfic a good one. Such couples as Crane/Ivy and robin/batgirl maybe some batman/cat woman and someone for night wing. The scarecrow has had enough hiding, he decodes to step up and show who should really be feared! His plan is crazed and twisted and will tear apart anything in its way.


Batman, Rose of Crow

Chapter 1

Crane looked wide eyed at the boy, he screamed and pulled at his own hair. Crane backed away. "What have I done…?" He muttered.

Police sirens could be heard. "Run Jon! Go!" Scarecrow screamed.

The 18 year old ran, tears in his eyes. "You made me do it!" Crane screamed.

"He was a bully, to you, he beat you how many times? You can't blame me." Crow replied, annoyed.

Crane wiped his tears away and pulled his sleeve up, covering the small gas tank of fear gas. He but his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. He climbed up boxes onto a roof. This was it. He was running away from his damned grandmother. This stupid town he had a degree in psychology already. He could go to Gotham. He'd already lost everything here.

Crane sighed as Harley went on. "Do you have any childhood memories? Anything else to talk about?" He asked as he stared at her through his rectangular lenses.

"Of course! But I'd rather talk about Mister J!"

Crane sighed again and spoke into the recorder. "Patient is not showing any signs of getting better. I'm deeming her unfixable… by a male at least."

Orderlies came on and took her by her arms. Crane pulled off his glasses and banged his head against his desk. "I can't make them fear me if they won't even talk to me."

Orderlies walked in with Ivy. Crane ejected the tape from the recorder and put a empty tape in. "Day one of new subject, Pamela Isley, AKA Poison Ivy. Has a slight obsession with . Signs of erotomania."

Ivy grinned, and said seductively, "Gonna try to cure me?" The orderlies walked out of Crane's office, closing the door. Ivy rubbed her leg against Crane's.

"That is the plan." Crane said slowly, swallowing and looking away from her.

"Alright, where do we start?"

Crane shut his eyes tight. God if Penelope saw this. Crane and Penelope had been dating for several months.

Ivy knew this. But she still wanted out, whether it meant breaking up two therapist's didn't matter. "Lets start with… h-how did you become this… 'Mother Nature.'"

She grinned. "I was researching for ways to strengthen plants. I checked in on Dr. Woodrow. He was making Bane." Crane nodded. "Doc spotted me, he asked me to join him and I denied. He covered me in toxins and the miraculous venom serum, many other ingredients, in the end I looked like this."

Ivy ripped her shirt so it just barely covered her breasts, her pants so they were short shorts. Jon opened his eyes and put his glasses on and looked up and down her. "Well I admit I would have wanted to be that Doctor." He stated.

"Oh no, I made out with him and he died, my lips are poison you see."

Cranes eyes widen and he nodded, writing this down. "I do in fact see. Now that that's covered, tell me about your love life?"

"Loved freeze, went psychotic for him, got over him." She stated.

"And Robin?"

"He was just my tool, he realized that when I kissed him."

"But… he's still alive?"

"Rubber lips, he came prepared."

"I see. So on another note-"

"Why change the subject?" Ivy leaned over the desk, grabbing Cranes tie and pulling him close.

"Pamela, I hope you know that after all the men your already killed, Arkham staff are a lived to wear rubber lips."

She nodded and kissed Crane. Crane pulled away and stood up. "I think our therapy is over for the day."

Ivy stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. "If you wish." The orderlies re-entered and took ivy out.

Batgirl frowned as she watched Cat-woman crawl onto Robin. "Did he want it?" She thought as she watched the two on the roof.

"Get off… thief!" Robin pushed her off and back flipped onto his feet. Cat scratched at him but he ducked and kicked her feet, knocking her down. Batgirl smiled. "That's my bird."

She jumped up as penguins goons jumped off his helicopter. "I was looking for you!" Robin joked as he twisted a goons arm.

"Well I'm here now Hun." She kicked a goon in the face as Robin smashed two goons heads together. Robin grinned while Batgirl jumped over him landing on a goon and knocking him to the ground.

"Damn it, the cat got away." Robin sighed, looking over the pile of goons as the copter flew away.

"Ah, who needs her anyways?" Barb asked as she pressed herself against Robin. He grinned as well as her. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his, robin closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as she licked his lip, begging for entrance.

Robin pulled out of the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Barb we should be getting home."

She nodded. "Can we finish later?"

"Maybe." He said quietly.


End file.
